These College Years
by kradnohikari
Summary: Axel and his gang of friends are in college. As a new student named NanakiRed XII joins the two are thrust together on a project.Will love spawn between the two? And what about their other friends.AxelXRed XIII Yaoi Yuri... On hold...


**Disclaimer- **The only character I own is Seth Greeley. Otherwise they don't belong to me. -cries-

**Warnings-** Some sexual themes, SLASH both femaleXfemale and maleXmale (don't like it don't read it!), and some language.

**Pairings-** SoraXRoxas, CloudXSquall, AxelXRed(Nanaki), FranXEiko, VincentXCid, KujaXZidane, WakkaXLulu, VaanXBalthier, ZackXLink(Rinku), and TidusXAuron

Before we get started...

Cloud, Red XIII, Vincent, Cid and Zack are all from Final Fantasy VII

Squall is from FFVIII

Kuja, Eiko, and Zidane are from FFIX

Wakka, Lulu, Tidus and Auron are from FFX

Vaan, Balthier, and Fran are from FFXII

Link is from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess

Link and Red XIII names are different refer to the pairings part.

Well that is all. The main pairing in the story will be AxelXRed and I think we can all move on. I hope you enjoy this...

**Chapter 1**

"Axel get your lazy ass up." A short woman commanded. Her pale foot resting on a black lump with fiery red hair.

"Mmmmm." The lump rolled over.

"You better not…." A loud snore interrupted her. Shaking her head, she tussled her shoulder length dark blue hair. "Get up."

"Mmm Leave m' 'lone." The lump protested. A foot was promptly shoved in its face. Instantly it opened his eyes, revealing pools of emerald green. Boring into the violent harpy's similar pools. Blinking heavily, he lifted his arms over his head, yawning. The black blanket fell, pooling around his waist.

"Finally." The woman muttered, making a move to leave. "I expect to you see you in the living room in five minutes."

"Yeah whatever." The redhead muttered, throwing a leg over the bed.

"I mean it, Axel" The woman threw over her back, as she slammed the door shut.

Looking over at the time he cursed. The first class was due to start in less than an hour. Violently throwing himself off the bed, Axel ran to a small walk in closet. He was bombarded with a sea of black. Quickly reaching in, he pulled out a plain black tee and black parachute pants. Hastily pulling them on, Axel ran his hands down the material in an attempt to straighten it out. "Damn." Looking down at the closet floor, he sorted through the mess of wires on his carpeted floor. Sticking out of a mound was a pair of black buckled combat boots. Pulling them on he half jumped over to his dresser. "What to wear today?" Looking over at his dresser he picked out a small silver necklace with a sand turner and a small snake about to eat itself. Placing around his neck, he shuddered form the sudden rush of cold. Looking in the mirror the redhead tried to fix his hair. Giving up, he made his way to the door. As he walked within arms range of the doorknob, the panel flew open.

"Axel! Why aren't you out yet?" The short haired banshee yelled.

Sweatdropping, Axel backed away slowly. "Eiko calm down. You are not going to be late."

Eiko placed her foot the ground. Anger slowly ebbing away. "I know, but I want to see everyone." She started to jump up and down in place, hyper.

Axel sighed. College courses were starting up again for the fall season. The group the redhead hung out with had all disappeared back to their hometowns for much of their summer breaks. Leaving Axel with the short haired bombshell. Not that it was all bad. The majority of it was though. Walking over to the doorway, the redhead pulled on a black overcoat. "Let's go."

Eiko's green pools lit up as she bounded over to the door. "I'm driving!" She screamed after the retreating Axel.

Looking over his shoulder the man remained silent. From behind him a blonde of around 6 feet snuck up behind him. Eiko held a hand over her mouth. The blonde turned his head, winking one of his crystal blue hues. Reaching out a black gloved hand, he tapped the redhead's shoulder.

"What?" Axel looked over his shoulder, finding nothing, but air. From his left side, the blonde giggled softly. Giving himself away immediately. "Tidus? What are you doing?"

The blonde jumped back, head down. He was never any good at pranking anyone. "Just trying to give you a surprise." Walking behind Axel, his black boots clicked against the concrete. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Yes."

The blonde grinned, clapping his black gloved hands together. His outfit consisted of a black tee, yellow vest, black pants and boots. Over his neck a silver chain with a fish looking pendant rocked back and forth, making a small jangling noise. "Thanks." Shutting his mouth he followed to the black beetle Axel owned. Climbing in the their respective seats, the trio drove off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Destiny Islands College wasn't large, but it had some of the best programs for all sorts of careers. Though they centered mostly in artistic courses, they had awesome history classes. For all those history buffs like Axel, he couldn't resist. Pulling into a parking space, Axel honked the horn at two passersby. One of them looked up, his blonde spiky strands swaying lightly covering his blue pools at times. Recognition passed through the orbs, as the owner raised his free hand to wave. The other was tangled with the long haired brunette who stood next to him, with a stony grey gaze. The blonde ran over, his black and green Chucks rapping with every step. A silver pendant of a demonic wing hitting his yellow t-shirt. Chains also rapped with each hit against his black cargo pants. "Hey guys."

The brunette allowed himself to get dragged rather forcefully. He wore a white tee, a black leather vest, along with black leather pants. Two red crossing belts covered his waist, as chains hung out his pockets. His black combat boots moved silently as he went along. "Hey."

Tidus bounded out of the front seat of the cramped car, making a beeline for the blonde. Wrapping an arm around him in a short hug, he stepped back, observing the couple. "Cloud, Squall I can't believe your going out!" He squealed in a high-pitched voice, causing the other four to wince.

"He's as loud as ever." Another long haired brunette came up, taller then the other. His brown pools glittering with mischief. He wore a three quartered sleeve white dress shirt, with brown trousers, and brown flip-flops. Metal reflected off the man's ear, showing off two clip like earrings on the tops of both his ears, as well as a pair of black twisting earrings. Flung over his shoulder was a black messenger bag. Waving a hand he showed off a few rings on each hand.

"He's as bright as ever." Axel muttered to himself, referring to the glaring metal. From beside him Eiko slapped him upside the head. Cursing lightly, he rubbed the back of his head. "Well guys I have to get my first class of the day." Everybody waved their salutations, as the redhead left. His destination, a Medieval history course.

The remaining members of the little groups just watched the man go, before turning back to their own conversation. "Where's the rest of us?" Eiko asked, looking around for their other friends.

"They have afternoon classes today. Lucky bastards." Balthier muttered, glaring mental daggers at mental of his friends. The rest of them laughed, parting ways soon after.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the hallway with Tidus, Eiko noticed a tall grey furred woman, with large bunny ears and a small fluffy tail. Fixing her emerald pools on the woman she took in the curves accented by short brown shoes, and small red tank top. She a foot feet higher then even Tidus who was a good height, with her huge black heels. From what Eiko could tell her left ear was pierced with a single silver hoop. Watching the woman walk away she swooned.

"Is Eiko in looove?!" Tidus sang, jumping out of the way of a angered hand.

"She's just pretty." Eiko flushed a lovely red.

"She is!" Tidus joked.

Crossing her arms, Eiko left. Stomping off to her classroom before she was late for her lecture.

"Fine see you too." With those final words Tidus walked off.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. I really want to know what you think of this! 


End file.
